Abigaïl Kochiyama
by Neyane
Summary: Si Ai avait accepté la proposition de Jodie d'intégrer le programme de protection des témoins (post tome 42/épisode 345), que se serait-il passé? Aurait-elle regretté son choix? NaNoWriMo 2019, ancien concours Beika Street "Nouvelle identité".


Coucou les gens.

Comme écrire des OS pour des concours Beika Street des plombes en retard est visiblement devenu ma spécialité, voici ma participation sur le thème « Nouvelle identité ». Cela devrait vous aider à patienter le temps que j'avance sur mes autres fics, car par soucis de cohérence (et pour me laisser le temps de bien relire) je préfère éviter de poster même si j'ai de l'avance sur mes fics longues ^^'

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Abigaïl Kochiyama**

* * *

Je m'appelle Miyano Shiho.

Je devrais dire je m'appelais je suppose. Mais le nom de naissance est généralement considéré comme le vrai nom, même lorsqu'on en change pour des questions de survie comme moi. C'est mes racines, mon identité.

Je me suis aussi appelé Haibara Ai. Je pensais que je n'aurais pas de mal à abandonner ce nom-là, mais ce n'est pas si simple.

Et aujourd'hui…

* * *

-Alors ? Quelle est ta réponse ? S'enquit Jodie depuis son lit d'hôpital.

Ai entra doucement à l'intérieur de la chambre, décidée.

-J'accepte votre proposition.

-Très bien. Je suppose que tu as déjà commencé tes préparatifs ?

-Presque. Cela dépend de ce que je peux emmener avec moi. Et j'ai des conditions.

Jodie hocha un sourcil.

-Quelles sont-elles ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis protégée de l'Organisation que je dois en être complètement coupée. J'ai des choses à régler en lien avec eux, des erreurs à réparer. Et même si je ne verrais plus les gens que j'ai connu en tant que Ai Haibara, je ne peux pas couper complètement le contact d'un coup, j'aurais besoin d'un peu de temps.

-Tu n'as plus à porter ce fardeau. Tu peux laisser le FBI s'occuper de tout cela. Quant aux communications, le but de ce programme est de couper tout contact avec tes anciens proches, tu le sais.

-Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous n'êtes pas compétents dans certains domaines, et même en recrutant de bonnes personnes, ils n'auront pas toutes les informations. Concernant mes proches, Ai Haibara est déjà un alias dont la couverture tiens toujours, il n'y a donc pas d'urgence, et c'est uniquement temporaire.

La scientifique pouvait sentir le scepticisme de l'agent du FBI du fait des évènements récents, qui prouvaient bien que la dite couverture avait déjà commencé à glisser. Mais elle n'était pas encore complètement tombée.

-Comment vas-tu présenter ça à tes proches ? Tu ne peux pas partir sans rien dire, l'enquête que cela provoquerait serait dangereuse pour ton ancienne couverture et la nouvelle.

-Oh, ce n'était pas mon intention, ne vous en faites pas. Le professeur dira simplement que Ai Haibara est retournée dans sa famille. J'enverrais des lettres au début pour rassurer les enfants. Mais j'ai besoin de garder un moyen de contacter Edogawa-kun.

Jodie semblait peu emballée. Elle resta songeuse, le regard posé sur l'expression décidée de Ai qui soutint son regard, puis elle finit par soupirer et hocher la tête.

-Très bien. Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Mais je te préviens : tu ne peux pas rester au Japon, nous ne seront pas en mesure de te protéger correctement ici.

-Je m'en doutais. Vous savez sûrement déjà qu'il y a aussi des membres de l'Organisation aux États-Unis. Et qu'un bon nombre connaît aussi mon visage.

-Je sais, mais c'est aussi le cas au Japon, et au moins, le FBI aura les moyens d'agir. J'en conclus que tu parles anglais ?

Ai hocha la tête.

-J'ai fais mes études là-bas, annonça-t-elle. Je suppose que je pars ce soir. Comment voulez-vous procéder ?

* * *

Aujourd'hui je m'appelle Abigaïl Kochiyama. Officiellement je suis une métisse américano-japonaise.

Et j'ai toujours peur. Peur pour les nouveaux liens que je créé ici. Peur de ce qui peut arriver à Edogawa-kun et aux autres là bas. Mon départ n'a pas enlevé tous les risques qu'il soit découvert, loin de là. Il est plus libre d'être inconscient, et a déjà manqué de se faire découvrir de peu plusieurs fois depuis mon départ, je le sais. Je ne peux pas couper totalement les ponts avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour sa propre sécurité. Malgré que cela implique un risque que si l'un de nous tombe, l'autre tombera avec lui. Mais je m'arrangerais pour que cela n'arrive pas.

J'ai finis par arrêter d'envoyer des lettres aux DB, même si cela m'a coûté, et que je sais qu'ils risquent de m'en vouloir. J'ai espoir que cela les aidera à tourner la page, et cela les mettra d'avantage en sécurité. Mais je ne peux pas les oublier et cesser de m'inquiéter, et je sais qu'ils n'ont pas encore oublié Ai Haibara.

Et ils me manquent. Le professeur me manque. Edogawa-kun me manque. Même Kobayashi-sensei, et Mouri-san. Mes recherches semblent stagner depuis que je suis ici, d'autant que je dois les cacher.

Je ne fais pas que craindre pour eux là bas, mais aussi pour moi ici. L'Organisation est présente ici aussi, j'y ai passé une bonne partie de ma jeunesse, ils me connaissent. Je n'ai fais que recommencer une nouvelle couverture ailleurs, et je ne fais que mettre de plus en plus de gens en danger. Et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Vermouth ne découvre ma nouvelle identité.

Je ne suis toujours pas à l'abri. Je savais déjà que je ne serais jamais hors de danger tant que l'Organisation existerait.

Cela ne protège ni mes nouveaux amis, ni les anciens. Je les ai abandonnés en croyant bien faire. Au moins, si je venais à disparaître ici, les DB ne devraient pas être trop impactés. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de mes amis d'ici.

J'en viens à me dire que Yoshida-san et Edogawa-kun avaient raison. Je n'aurais pas du fuir.

Car même ici, même maintenant, je ne suis ni Abigaïl Kochiyama, ni Ai Haibara. Non.

Je suis toujours Miyano Shiho.

* * *

**Écrit le 19.11.2019**


End file.
